


A Dark & Stormy Night

by Elizlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asumed Names, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Strangers, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizlyn/pseuds/Elizlyn
Summary: Meet a handsome stranger in the rain, things get steamy.Smut on smut. Then angst & a dash of fluff.Second fic I've written. Please note even if you hate it.





	1. Chapter 1

One::

Thunder rolled not far off, clouds heavily blanketed the dark sky. You were driving down the highway when the storm hit hard, rain hit the car all of a sudden blocking your view of the road. You quickly turned on your wipers on high & squinted to see the road through your headlights. You saw the sign of a motel not far off so you pulled off the highway, turning in the direction the signs showed. That's when you saw him, soaking wet walking on the side of the road. You pulled along side to see if he needed a ride, you'd hate to be caught out in this.  
"Can I give you a ride?" You tried to yell over the pounding rain. Lightening flashed & you could see a bit of his features. He was soaked like he'd been in it for hours.  
"Where are you headed?" That voice... Wow.  
"Motel about five miles up." You could tell he was thinking about it.  
"Yea, I could do with a drying off." He chuckles. That was a sound you could get used to.  
He tosses his soggy green duffle in the back of your car, carefully missing the seat setting it on the floor. "You wouldn't have a towel would you?"  
"The motel will have plenty." You gave him a kind smile.  
"I more meant for your upholstery. Your poor car."  
"It's fine, it's a rental." With that he hopped in with a shiver. "What happened? How'd you get stuck out here?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He shook his head & chuckled earnestly.  
"Fair enough, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. You don't even have to tell me your name."  
"Do you always pick up strange men on the side of the road?"  
"If they look like they need it, yes."  
He seemed to relax a bit & offered you a drink from his hip flask.  
"Thank you, but I don't drink."  
"Well that works out well, it's water." You decided to humor him by taking the flask & giving it a sniff. "Interesting flask, are you particularly religious?"  
"Not especially..." He responds.  
You take a sip to humor him a bit, making a face. "Who carries water in a flask?"  
"It's a family thing." You handed him back his flask making a note to ask more about that later.  
You pulled into the lot & made a run for the office. You realized you left the keys & all of your things with a perfect stranger but you were already here.  
"Two rooms please?"  
Just then he walked in behind you, & you tried desperately not to turn around.  
"Only one room left. It's a single."  
"We'll take it." You handed over cash for the room, not looking at him for approval.  
You ran back practically panting as you jumped back into the still waiting car. He jumped in beside you. You drove up in front of room six & grabbed a bag of things you had on the back seat.  
"You ready to get wet again?" You looked at him like you wanted to race, noticing how handsome he was for the first time.  
"Are you sure about this? You don't know me."  
"We can get to know each other, if I decide you're an axe murderer I'll sleep in the car & you can keep the room."  
"You're crazy, I kinda like it." He gives you a seductive smile.  
"One rule, no names. Ok?"  
"That's your only rule?" He quarks an eyebrow.  
"Well, that & don't kill me in my sleep."

You'd walked into the room asking if he wanted to take a shower, he shot you a dirty look & tossed a towel at you. This is the first time you really allowed yourself to look at him. He certainly is your type. Sandy hair, pink kissable lips, soulful green eyes. And freckles, oh god, freckles are your weakness.  
"What are you looking at?"  
Before you could stop yourself you breathed "Freckles."  
"Hmm?" He tilted his head & gave you a curious but charming smile. "Is that my name tonight?"  
"Sorry, I just... I kinda have a thing for freckles." You blushed at your honesty. You figured why not. After tonight you'd never see him again.  
"Freckles it is then, you're not so bad yourself." He gave you a wink & a wickedly sexy smile.  
"So Freckles... What are you going to call me?" You dared.  
"To be honest I could get lost in those thick thighs you've got."  
You blushed furiously trying to cover it up by towel drying your hair. "You can't call me thighs."  
"Wanna bet?" He peels his soaking wet black tshirt off his chest, thinking you're gonna drool you looked away before he could make it over his head.  
You grabbed your pack & made for the bathroom. You swore you could see a smirk on his face as you passed.

You glanced in your pack noticing you only packed an undershirt & a tiny pair of boyshorts to sleep in. You towel dried your body & quickly dressed, checking yourself out in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Your black undershirt clung to your curves & your boyshorts may as well be considered underpants with a draw string... Should be fine you reasoned, this is what I sleep in at home, no big deal. You took a deep breath & walked out of the bathroom. You stopped in your tracks noticing Freckles hanging his soaking wet clothes to dry with nothing but a thin towel wrapped around his waist. His pack seemed to be all over the room hanging on various surfaces, everywhere but the bed.  
"Everything got wet?"  
"Yea, sorry about the mess..." He turned to look at you sheepishly, his jaw dropping when he saw your tiny outfit. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind before speaking. "Uh, sorry."  
"All my other clothes are buried in the trunk. I'd get everything I own wet getting them out."  
"No, no, it's fine... I... Uh, Is there any more hanging room in the bathroom?"  
"Yea, I've just got a few things on the curtain rod. Shoes are in the bathtub."  
He headed to the bathroom, hands full of soggy items. You were quickly realizing he'd see your underwear hanging on the door handle if he happened to close it. You tried to push the thought out of your head by turning on the tv & flipping through the channels. You sat comfortably against the pillows with your towel on your lap.  
He returned from the bathroom with a curious glance at the tv.  
"So why is everything you own in your trunk? If you don't mind my asking."  
"You could say I'm running, you wouldn't be wrong."  
"Who are you running from?" He sat next to you on the bed, you tried your hardest to not so much as make eye contact.  
"Honestly? Me... I've fucked my life up enough. I'm going to move where nobody knows me, change my name & see what happens."  
"Seriously? It can't be all that bad."  
You ventured a look at his beautiful eyes & all you wanted to do was tell him the truth. "I left my fiancé at the altar when I found out she was cheating on me. My dad was trying to push us back together. We got into an argument about it, he had a heart attack. My family blames me & my stubbornness for his death. I quit my job, sold my car & nearly all my shit, I gave no forwarding address because I have no idea where I'm going."  
"Denver."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"We're in Denver."  
"Wow really? I've never driven that far before."  
"You didn't know you were in Colorado?"  
"I guess I was kinda on auto pilot." You glanced back at the tv hoping the conversation was over. The only thing on was an old episode of Midsomer Murders.  
"I'm sorry about your dad."  
"You don't have to be, you didn't kill him."  
He tilts your head towards him with his fingers "Neither did you."  
You give him a thoughtful look, "I know, I just can't take the way they look at me anymore."  
He doesn't bring it up again, you watch tv in silence. A flash of thunder booms & the room goes dark. "Oh great." You grumble, "Now we'll never know who done it."  
"Professor Plum, in the Observatory with the candle stick."  
"Now that's a movie I'm always in the mood for." You set your phone to flashlight & set it on the bedside table. "So Freckles, what are you running from?"  
"Who says I'm running? I could just be a drifter."  
"You take good care of your stuff, you have good teeth, your hair is well maintained, hands look like you're used to work, you have the body of a soldier, and you did your best to hide the things you really don't want me to see in drawers then hung your clothes over top hoping I wouldn't open them. Sound about right?"  
"How did you know that? I didn't make any noise."  
"I have my ways." You give him a sly smile & a wink. "So, do I want to know what you've got in there?"  
"You really don't."  
You size him up with a glance. "You're doing your best to seem non threatening so I'm going to go with weapons of some sort."  
His smile drops & his eyes go wide. "I... How?"  
"That is a story for another day... We had a deal, no killing me in my sleep. But you seem honest enough."  
"Thighs, I promise you... I'll me more honest with you than I have been with any woman."  
"What happens in this room stays in this room." You nod. "Complete honesty."  
"Our own personal Vegas, I like the way you think Thighs." He gives you that lady killer smile you're sure he's used a thousand times.  
"So how many women follow you to bed with a smile like that?"  
"To many." He sighs.  
"To many is not a number there handsome. Are we talking twenty? Thirty? Fifty?"  
"That's between me & them."  
"Aren't we a romantic. How old are you Freckles?"  
"Thirty seven. Don't tell me... You are... Twenty four?"  
"Trying to test your jail bait detector casanova?"  
"Am I right?"  
"You're way off."  
"Please tell me you're at least eighteen."  
"Confident aren't we?" You give him as much of an interested smile as you can.  
"Come on Thighs... Twenty six, final answer."  
"Sorry honey, I'm thirty four. But I like this new game."  
"Alright then, what's your magic number? I'm going to guess..."  
"If you say so..."  
"Ten?"  
You laugh "No."  
"More or less?"  
"Wait, are we talking about men, women, or all together?"  
"You like men? I thought you said you were marrying a woman?" He looks mildly surprised by the concept.  
"Doesn't matter to me, I'm pansexual."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I'm not attracted to someone because of what is between their legs. Personally my tastes are somewhat eccentric. Either I find you attractive or I don't."  
"Are you attracted to me?" He seems to be a master of bedroom eyes.  
"Who wouldn't be?" You weren't looking at him then, you were checking your phone battery. "I've got to turn this off, I'll need to charge it when the power comes back on."  
When you turned back his lips were on yours, the kiss was needy yet gentle. It took you by surprise, you kissed him back feverishly. It'd been so long sense you've been with a man. You moaned your approval of the kiss, he quickly respond with a bold hand creeping up your thigh. You snaked an arm around his neck pulling him on top letting your thighs spread around him. He broke this kiss for a moment looking deeply into your eyes in the dark room. Lifting your tank top over your head you then invited him in by pulling him close.  
"Are you sure?" He questions.  
You shut him up with a kiss, removing his towel. He grabs you around your ribs kissing down your neck till he's leaving slow little kitten licks on your skin. He gives your sensitive nipples a teasing nibble & your back arches. You can feel his hard length resting at your thigh, anticipation of it filling you is making you wet. His hands move down to your waist so slow it tickles. He puts his thumbs in the waistband of your shorts & pulls them down slow.  
"No panties?" He growls, "So sexy." Kissing your chest, he sucks on one nipple while rubbing the opposite nub. His right hand continuing down at an achingly slow pace that makes your clit throb. Finally he explores your wet folds with his teasing fingers. "So wet for me." He rubs feather light circles around your clit swollen with your arousal. He then sticks his fingers slick with your wetness into his mouth. "Mmm, you taste good." Before you can answer he's hungrily kissing his way down your body. He slows down slightly before he reaches his destination, kissing & licking up your waiting thighs. "God damn... These thighs will be the death of me." He sucks one of your pussy lips into his mouth, leaving you mewling at the sensation. "You make the cutest little noises... I've barely even touched you yet." He licks a slow wet stripe up from your asshole to your clit before sucking it into his mouth. Laving at your pussy like its the best he's ever eaten. He grabs your thighs with both hands making sure you keep your knees apart. When your moans start to get a bit louder he moves one of his hands sticking one finger into your dripping pussy moving in & out.  
"More, please more." You moan, carding your hands through his hair.  
He responds by adding a second finger making a cum hither motion to hit your gspot. You buck into him as your orgasm hits clenching down on his fingers. As you start to get too sensitive you pull him back up to giving him a yearning kiss. Wrapping your fingers around his cock you give him a few lazy strokes before lining him up with your still sensitive opening. He slowly slides inside, letting you adjust to the added size.  
"Shit you're so tight..." With a groan he thrusts in the rest of the way, balls deep in your wetness. Your back arches & you roll your hips to coax him to move. He sets in at a lazy pace. "We've got all night... I want to take my time with you." It's slow & gentle, rather like you'd expect love making to feel like... He's stroking & petting your skin with his calloused hands. You've never had sex like this before, nobody has wanted to feel every inch of your skin with his fingers like he is now. You feel beautiful, precious, loved... It's somewhat overwhelming but you can't get enough of it.  
"Freckles, I'm enjoying what you're doing... I've just got to let you know, I don't think I can cum like this."  
"I can't either, it's not about that... This is about enjoying the moment." He adjusted your hips & put your legs up on his shoulders, still at an deliciously slow teasing pace. His cock drags along your gspot with uncanny precision.  
"Oh fuck, right there! Harder please oh god..." He doesn't speed up at all, keeps the same pace. He adds some slow circles with just the right pressure to your clit with his skilled fingers. "Fuck! Please... Please..."  
"Getting so loud aren't you? Tell me what you need..."  
"Please... Please fuck me..."  
"Come on Thighs, you can do better than that."  
"Please... Oh shit... Fuck me harder please, I need more."  
He adjusts to gain traction & fucks you into the mattress at a brutal pace. You grab into the sheets with your hands trying to brace yourself.  
"Fuck, I gotta pull out I'm gonna cum."  
"Please... Don't stop... I'm gonna... Oh god! Yes!" Your eyes clamp shut & your jaw goes slack as your orgasm rips through your body. Toes curled legs & abdominal muscles shaking. You hear him groan into your ear as he pulls out splattering his sticky cum on your abdomen.  
"Shit that was close... I'm gonna have to stick it in your ass next time. Are you ok with that baby?"  
"I want to stay in this room for the rest of my life."  
He chuckles at the sentiment. "Is that a yes?"  
"Freckles, you can put it anywhere you want. That was the best orgasm of my life."  
He rolls you into your stomach rubbing your ass. "Do you need more time?"  
"Don't you? Are you even hard yet?"  
"No, not yet... I get to tease you till I'm ready." With that he sticks two fingers in your sensitive, still trembling pussy. "God, the more you cum the tighter you get."  
He sets a steady rhythm with his fingers, still rubbing your butt with his other hand.  
"There we go, all slicked up." He adjusts his rubbing hand to spread you wide. With his middle finger still inside your pussy he slowly enters your ass with his index finger maintaining the steady pace from before.  
"Mmm, baby that feels so good."  
"Yea? You ready for more?"  
"Oh fuck, yes please." He takes his fingers out & goes to the drawer over by the tv. "You pack lube but not condoms?"  
"I ran out." He slicks up the same two fingers & returns them to your ass, pulling your hair back he sets a pace that makes your eyes roll into the back of your head.  
You moan your desire for him to hurry up & fuck you the best you can. He seems to get the message. Slicks up his cock & enters slow, the feeling is so good your fingers fly to your clit to get some relief. "No, not yet." He bats your hand away & you whine in response. Moaning as he drags you to the edge of the bed to set a punishing pace that has you screaming as you cum around his cock. "Fuck you're so sexy when you cum." He slides a hand in between your bodies rubbing your clit furiously. "Are you gonna cum for me again?" He removes himself from you & turns you roughly so you're on your back again. "I wanna see you cum for me..." He shoves you back into the bed & slams back into your ass making you moan loudly. "Fuck, so sexy..." He adjusts his body to get a good angle to stick two fingers into your pussy while he slams into your ass.  
"Oh my god! Yes!" Your legs shake uncontrollably & your hands grab onto whatever they can. "Fuck!" 

Blissed out from your orgasms you & your mystery man snuggle up just feeling each other until you drift to the best sleep you've ever had...  
You wake up not long after, he's passed out next to you. You can't help but look him over wishing it could last forever. You silently take out your phone to take a photo of the man that crazily you think you've fallen for.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pov

Two::

 

He wakes in the morning reaching for you at the other end of the bed, but you aren't there. "Thighs?" He calls. "Baby where did you go?" He looks around the room only seeing his things hanging over the furniture. Sitting up he runs a hand over his face, swings his legs over the bed & walks to the bathroom. The door is closed so he pushes it open. "Babe?" Empty. Your things are gone, your car is gone, you are gone.  
He finds your note on the dresser by the tv where he put his wallet. He reads it over & over. "Fuck."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
Freckles,

I will think of you often, I will remember you always.  
There will always be a special place your you in my heart.

Thighs  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

He waits till night fall to see if you'll come back, packs up his stuff & walks to the motel office to see if he can use their phone. He calls Sam to pick him up.  
"What happened Dean, where did you go?"  
"Hunt with Garth went south, he's dead. Walked until..."  
"Until what?"  
"Until nothing, shut your cake hole."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Seriously no talking." He turns up the radio to tune him out & drives them back home, glad to be back in his own car. Your letter burning a hole in his pocket.

About two months later he's back in the same area of Denver with Sam tracking down a case. He took any road he could to avoid the familiar hotel to check in practically anywhere else. He tries his best to focus on the case but all he seems to feel is your rejection. They walk into a diner looking to wind down from research with a nice meal.  
"Why are you so on edge?" Sam wonders out loud.  
"Who's on edge? I just want to have my cheeseburger, a beer, & pie if they've got it."  
"Something is up with you."  
"Up nothin, I'm fine." They eat in relative silence, Dean leaves his usual generous tip. And Sam doesn't mention how he didn't flirt with the waitress.

They make the usual rounds. To the crime scene, the morgue, the police station.  
They interviewed the wife of the dead guy, his secretary, the nanny. Nobody saw anything but apparently the dead guy got around, he was sleeping with everybody.  
"Alright, neighbors... You go left, I'll go right." They went from house to house asking if anyone saw or heard anything. Sam sent Dean a text that he had a possible lead across the street. He made is way & knocked on the door.  
"This is my partner, agent..."  
"Thighs?"  
"Freckles." You smile up at him sitting on your couch.  
"What happened to you? Where did you go?"  
"I panicked, I ran. I came back but... you were gone." You start to cry.  
"I looked for you, I waited."  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."  
"Dean?" Sam asks.  
"Sammy were gonna need some time here."  
"Dean?" You like the sound of it.  
It seems to dawn on Sam how you know each other. "I'll be outside."  
"Thighs..."  
"(Y/n)... My name is (y/n)."  
"We need to talk."  
You giggle. "Oh honey, you have no idea."  
"Alright then... You go first."  
"Can... Can I get you something? A water maybe?"  
"Yea sure." He watches you walk to the kitchen, enjoying the view as you go.  
"So you're an agent?"  
"What? Uh, not exactly. I'll tell you anything you want to know about what I do. But it's gonna take an open mind."  
"Ok, I guess it has something to do with my neighbor."  
"Yea, but... What happened? Why did you go?"  
"Oh, Freckles... Dean, I really wanted to stay. I wanted to be with you, I'd never fell for someone as fast or as hard as I fell for you. I panicked... I ran."  
"How long?" He grinds through his teeth.  
"What?"  
"How long till you came looking for me (y/n)?" His jaw is tight.  
"Three weeks, it was stupid of me to think you'd still be there. I had to try."  
"Why did you need to find me so badly?" He spits.  
"Dean... I know your angry, but..."  
"Angry? I'm not angry, we had a good time... It is what it is."  
"I'm pregnant..." He stops abruptly to stare at you. "That's why I went back, I realized I made a mistake. I realized what I lost, how badly I wanted you... Our baby." He just stood there staring at you for what felt like forever. "Please... say something."  
He closes the distance between you kissing you like he needs you to breathe. You raise your hand to his jaw meeting a much overdue loving kiss.  
"Please... Please Thighs... Don't leave me again."  
"Never."


End file.
